Silent Kiss
by sunflawless
Summary: Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika Sungmin tidak membalas pertanyaannya, dan memilih untuk menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun dan angin pantai di siang hari yang menyejukkan. Di tambah suara debur ombak yang menenangkan, membuat mata Sungmin terasa semakin berat. Yaoi. Fluff. KyuMin. 1st fanfiction.


Ahn Ah-ra presents

1st fanfiction

.

Silent Kiss

.

Warn: Yaoi/ranjau-typo/fluff!/etc.

Disclaimer: CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, AND THE OTHER CAST(s) IS BELONG TO GOD THEMSELVES, & THEIR FAMILY! AND KYUMIN's HEART IS ALREADY OURS, ELFs!

.

.

.

_Namja_ berparas imut itu tersenyum senang ketika lagi-lagi tim kekasihnya berhasil mencetak angka di detik-detik trakhir permainan. Mulutnya membuka, ingin berteriak—tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak berteriak juga, _namja_ itu hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, yang menambahkan kadar keimutan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Chukkae_!" Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu menepuk bahu kanan Sungmin pelan. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin barang beberapa detik, lalu kembali melihat ke arah timnya sedang tertawa bersama, saling berbagi kebahagiaan mereka karena kemenangan yang berhasil mereka raih. "SejakMin jadi asisten di klub basket, mereka semua jadi tampak lebih bersemangat! Aku senaaaang sekali~" ungkapnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, tidak. Ini semua karena kerja keras mereka dan ketuanya, Hyo-_noona_," balas Sungmin, ia mengambil kardus kecil yang berisi minuman untuk mereka—para pemain basket yang berada di bawah 'asuhannya'. "Dan aku masuk ke klub dan menjadi asisten di sini di saat mereka sedang bersemangat. Itu saja."

Hyoyeon mengambil satu kardus yang berada tidak jauh dari kardus yang Sungmin ambil. Kemudian kembali mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri di sisi kiri Sungmin sambil menenteng kardus yang sudah terbuka itu. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Min~ Sudahlah, jangan merendah seperti itu," ujar siswi kelas XII IPA bernama Kim Hyoyeon itu. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya, ingin meyakinkan perkataannya itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Yah,"—Ia menghela napas, lalu melebarkan senyumnya.—"Mungkin memang ada benarnya," ucapnya, ia melirik Hyoyeon yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah para _namja _tampan yang masih merayakan kemenangannya di atas lapangan bola basket di sana, ingin membantu Sungmin membagikan air mineral yang telah disiapkan oleh Sungmin jauh-jauh hari.

* * *

**:o0o:**

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kalian semua hebat~!" puji Sungmin, ia mengancungkan jari ibunya di hadapan para pemain basket andalan sekolahnya. Senyum sarat akan kebahagiaan terukir jelas di wajahnya yang manis. "Jadi, sesuai janjiku karena kalian berhasil memenangkannya. Kalian boleh meminta apapun—tapi jangan yang sulit-sulit—hari ini!" seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi main _bowling_?"

"Atau pergi ke restoran?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke sauna saja!"

Hyoyeon menghela napas ketika mendengar semua permintaan dari _namja-namja_ yang sedang mendisukusikan hadiah yang mereka inginkan karena telah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan antar-sekolah tadi. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan semua usulan mereka yang harus mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit. Kenapa tidak ke tempat yang tidak harus membayar mahal—setidaknya hanya untuk biaya untuk mobil dan bahan bakarnya—tapi pemandangannya tetap indah? ...Ah, tapi apa ada tempat seperti yang diinginkan olehnya—

"Bagaimana kalau ke pantai saja?" usul sang ketua klub basket itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit agar orang-orang yang tadi sibuk mengobrol—membahas dan membayangkan tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi—meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mendengar usulan pemuda yang duduk di pojok ruangan. "Kalau tidak salah villa Siwon-_hyung_ dekat dengan pantai, kan?"

Choi Siwon yang tadi duduk dan sibuk mengobrol dengan Leeteuk serta Kibum memasang pose berpikir. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Iya juga, _sih_. Tapi, kalau hanya menginap seminggu di pantai _sih_, berarti Min tidak akan melakukan apapun sebagai hadiah untuk kita semua, kan?" _Namja_ tampan itu balik bertanya.

Sang ketua dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia berdiri di belakang Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu menepuk kedua bahu Sungmin dari belakang sambil tersenyum—senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Min akan memasakkan makan pagi, siang, dan makan malam untuk kita semua selama berlibur. Bagaimana?"

* * *

**:o0o:**

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun sialaaaaaaaan!" Sungmin merutuki kekasihnya sendiri dengan emosi yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangan kanannya memotong kasar daging yang ada di atas talenan itu hingga benar-benar tidak berbentuk sama sekali. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal karena Kyuhyun telah membuatnya harus memasak selama satu minggu penuh dan tidak membiarkan dirinya menikmati pemandangan pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari villa sepupu Siwon.

Hyoyeon dan Choi Jinri—adik Siwon yang paling muda—tertawa mendengar semua ocehan yang dialunkan dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang sekarang mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai siswi-SMA-yang-kesal-karena-diperlakukan-seperti-i bu-rumah-tangga-oleh-kekasihnya-di-musim-panas. Menurut Hyoyeon yang sudah kenal baik dengan adik kelasnya yang baru duduk di kelas 10.

"Sudahlah, lagipula salah sendiri berjanji seperti itu," celetuk Hyoyeon sambil tertawa tidak terlalu keras. Tangannya tampak terampil menggunakan pisau untuk memotong-motong ikan yang akan dipanggang. "Min, Jinri, Ayo cepat selesaikan, jam makan siang sebentar lagi," kata Hyoyeon, ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya agar masakan mereka lebih cepat matang dan mereka bisa beristirahat lebih cepat.

"_Neeee_~~" Jinri tersenyum sarat akan rasa senang. Sementara lelaki yang berada tidak jauh dari gadis SMP kelas 8 itu mendengus kesal sebagai responnya terhadap pemberitahuan kakak kelasnya yang hanya dekat dengan laki-laki di sekolah—karena sifatnya yang kelewat tomboy (ah, tapi hobi memasak serta rambut panjangnya membuat sifat tomboynya akan tidak terlihat oleh orang asing.)

"Hyo-_noona_, nanti kau saja yang panggil mereka semua," ujar Sungmin—amarahnya mulai mereda, mungkin. "Aku malas bertemu Kyunnie," lanjutnya. Dan di saat ia mengatakan 'Kyunnie', ia memotong wortel yang berada di atas talenan dengan terlalu keras, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Jinri menjadi ngilu.

"Hmph, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hyoyeon santai, ia mencuci potongan ikan yang telah ia potong sampai bersih. "Apa karena tadi pagi, _eoh_?"

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian membersihkan pisaunya dan menyingkirkan potongan wortel yang tersisa di pisau miliknya di mangkuk—mangkuk yang berisi potongan wortel yang telah ia iris cukup tipis. "Bayangkan saja! Kita semua baru saja sampai dan Kyunnie sudah menyuruhku untuk membuat sarapan!" gerutunya sebal. "Dan, _noona_ tahu sendiri kemarin malam aku begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah! Dan parahnya lagi, Kyunnie datang ke rumahku dan seenaknya masuk ke apartemenku selama 10 menit dan pulang lagi!"

Hyoyeon tertawa, dan Jinri ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Sungmin. "_Oppa_ terlalu penurut, _sih_!" celetuk Jinri sembari mencuci buah-buahan yang nantinya akan dijadikan jus. "Lagipula, kalau kekasih _oppa_ itu Cho Kyuhyun, _oppa_ sendiri seharusnya sudah siap lahir batin dengan segala keusilan yang akan menimpa _oppa _dari si _evil_ sekolah, ya, kan?"

—Dan lagi-lagi, Hyoyeon tertawa. Ia menepuk lembut kepala Jinri. "Hahahaha~! Miris sekali kau, Lee Sungmin!" Hyoyeon terus tertawa, diiringi dengan tawa Jinri. Membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa atau mulut kalian aku sumpal dengan terong ini!" ancam Sungmin—namun diacuhkan oleh kedua gadis yang masih sibuk tertawa itu. "Tsk! Terseraaaaaah!" Sungmin cemberut, lalu segera meraih pisaunya dan mulai memotong berbagai sayuran yang akan dijadikan sup olehnya—alih-alih ingin mengabaikan Hyoyeon dan Jinri yang terus mentertawai nasibnya yang kurang baik.

"Ingin menyenangkan kekasihnya tapi malah di-_bully_, aduh~ Perutku sakit—hahahaha~" Hyoyeon tertawa, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya—mencuci ikan—dan memuaskan hasratnya untuk mentertawai adik kelasnya yang manis itu.

Jinri mulai berhenti tertawa, namun senyum tetap menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Hyoyeon _eonnie_~ Sungmin _oppa_, sudahlah. Ayo kita segera selesaikan pekerjaan ini~~" ujar Jinri penuh semangat, karena jarang-jarang ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dapur seperti ini di rumah.

Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu mengangguk, lalu kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Namun ejekan-ejekan kecil ditambah dengan tawa masih terdengar jelas dari mulut Kim Hyoyeon. Membuat suasana di dapur saat ini benar-benar terasa rasa kekeluargaannya—walau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

* * *

**:o0o:**

* * *

"Hei, kalian! Makan siangnya sudah selesai!" seru Hyoyeon, ia menambaikan tangan kanannya—ingin para makhluk Tuhan yang dikaruniai oleh fisik dan sifat yang bisa membuat banyak wanita tergoda untuk mendekati mereka—sambil terus berteriak, meminta mereka agar segera menghentikan acara main voli mereka.

Kapten tim basket dari SMArt _School_ itu mendengus kesal. Ia menangkap bola yang tadi sempat dilempar oleh Donghae yang menjadi lawannya dalam pertandingan kecil-kecilan mereka. "Tunggu sebentar. Satu kali lagi!" tolaknya. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas samping mengancungkan jari telunjuknya, meminta Hyoyeon untuk mau menunggu mereka menyelesaikan pertandingan mereka.

Gadis bermarga Kim yang berada di teras villa keluarga Jinri mendengus kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka semua—para adik kelas dan teman satu angkatannya—dan kembali mengulang perintahnya saat sudah berada di pinggir arena pertandingan: menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan dan masuk ke rumah, lalu memakan makan siang mereka sesegera mungkin.

"Hei, ayo berhenti!" suruh gadis itu kesal.

Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Siswi kelas 12 itu merengut. Ia mengibaskan tangannya karena merasa terik matahari di siang hari semakin membakar tubuhnya yang baru saja bertemu langsung dengan panas matahari itu selama kurang lebih dua menit. —Jujur sekarang ia jadi heran dengan adik Siwon yang memiliki kulit seputih itu walau waktu liburannya selalu dihabiskan di tempat sepanas ini.

Ia melihat Siwon sedang menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _passing_, ia melihat bola voli yang baru saja di servis oleh Hyukjae dan sedang melambung menuju arena lawan yang terdiri dari Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, Shim Changmin dan Henry Lau—dan sekedar informasi, untuk tim Hyukjae terdiri atas dirinya sendiri, Kim Ryeowook, Zhou Mi, Kim Kibum, Xiah Junsu, dan Kim Heechul. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide di benak Hyoyeon agar mereka—tim Kyuhyun—yang terus memaksa untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan mendapatkan 'resiko' dari kekeraskepalaan mereka.

Dan begitu bola voli sudah berada di depan Siwon, segera saja lelaki bertubuh atletis itu melakukan _passing_ dan membuat bola voli itu kembali melambung menuju daerah para _namja_ yang menjadi lawan mereka.

Ah, apa benar hanya ada _namja_ saja di sana?

Oh, lihatlah. Gadis kecil kita ternyata sudah berada di daerah kekuasaan tim Hyukjae.

Siswi tomboy itu segera melakukan _smash_ pada saat itu juga. Membuat mereka para pemuda dengan _skill_ mereka dalam dunia olahraga yang tidak main-main itu terdiam barang beberapa detik—alasan pertama, karena mereka bingung dengan Hyoyeon yang tiba-tiba memasuki arena pertandingan, dan yang kedua: mereka terkejut dengan Hyoyeon yang bisa melakukan _block_ dengan kekuatan yang mungkin sedikit di bawah Donghae.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening—

"Yeaaaay~! Kami menaaaaaang!" Tidak mempedulikan fakta kekagetan semua orang—minus bocah SMA kelas XI yang berteriak kegirangan di sana—akan dua alasan kenapa mereka semua terdiam beberapa detik pasca Hyoyeon melakukan _smash_ sekuat itu, _namja_ berparas manis bernama Kim Ryeowook meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

—Dan tak lama setelah itu, berbagai teriakan frustasi langsung mengalun dari tim Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaan?!" Changmin langsung berteriak frustasi saat bola voli itu memasuki arena mereka.

"Hyo _pabbooooo_! Kau tega membuat kami (para _seme_—minus Henry) dikalahkan mereka (para _uke _manis—minus Zhou Mi—yang terbilang lemah dalam masalah kekuatan fisik)! Sialan kau Kim Hyoyeooooooon!" Donghae berteriak tidak kalah frustasinya dari Changmin. "Argh! Sekarang kami harus menuruti semua mau mereka selama sebulan setelah liburan gara-gara kau!" lanjutnya, kemudian membayangkan kembali rencananya saat mereka semua mengadakan pertandingan dengan ketentuan yang-menang-boleh-melakukan-apapun-dengan-pihak-ya ng-kalah untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap kekasihnya—tapi sayang sekarang tinggal angan semata.

"Heh." Hyoyeon membuang muka dari para pemuda tampan yang sedang ber-frustasi-ria karena ulahnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hyuk, Wook, Zhou, Hee, Jun, dan Kibum. Ayo makan siang," ajaknya, mengabaikan enam manusia yang sedang kesal setengah mati karena kekalahan mereka yang benar-benar memalukan.

—_Hell ..._ bayangkan saja. Tim Kyuhyun terdiri dari para _seme_—_minus _Henry yang bermuka _baby face _tentunya—yang sudah jelas diakui kekuatan fisiknya. ...Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya mereka dikalahkan ... dengan ... seorang perempuan?—YANG BENAR SAJA?!

Di saat mereka sedang mengerang frustasi, Hyoyeon memasuki daerah kekuasaan tim Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kesal dirinya yang sudah menyebabkan kekalahan timnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan—atau lebih tepatnya mengejek—terukir jelas di wajah Kim Hyoyeon. Gadis itu menepuk pelan bahu kanan Kyuhyun, kemudian berkata, "sebaiknya cepat masuk ke dalam. Tadi Min terluka, kautahu?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun langsung memicingkan kedua matanya saat mendengar kata 'terluka'. "Terluka?"

Hyoyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk memanggil Siwon untuk memberitahukan bahwa Jinri juga terluka karena tidak bisa menggunakan pisau dengan benar. "Hei, Choi Siwon! Daripada memikirkan kekalahan sesaat seperti itu, lebih baik pikirkan yang lebih penting!" serunya, ia melempar kotak P3K kecil yang berada di dalam tas pinggangnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis—yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu hanyalah akting semata. "Adik kesayanganmu itu teriris jarinya saat menggunakan pisau! Segera masuk dan obati adik manismu itu!" suruhnya kesal.

Siwon menangkap kotak P3K berukuran mini yang diberikan Hyoyeon kepadanya. Kemudian melongo—masih tidak '_ngeh_' dengan perkataan Hyoyeon yang terlalu cepat. "Jinri teriris—" Siwon membelalakkan matanya ketika mengulang kembali kalimat Hyoyeon. "—Ya! Kenapa bisa teriris?!"

Pemuda dengan tinggi yang benar-benar luar biasa itu langsung melesak masuk ke dalam villa sambil menggengam erat kotak P3K pemberian Hyoyeon. Sementara gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ke-_over protective_-an seorang Choi Siwon dengan sepupu semata wayangnya, Choi Sulli. "Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih dengan si kaptel futsal atas infonya," gumamnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia mengenal kaptel futsal yang ia maksud—Choi Minho, adik laki-laki Choi Siwon—dan keisengannya menanyai apa saja yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kelemahan seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal elit dan tenang di sekolah. "Di luar dugaan dia itu _sister complex_. Penampilan luarnya terlalu menipu," komentar Hyoyeon, lalu tertawa—lagi.

"Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Suara Kyuhyun—_plus bonus_ tepukan keras yang cukup menyakitkan untuk seorang perempuan—menghentikan tawa Hyoyeon.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. Kedua tangannya menutup tas pinggangnya. Kemudian menepuk bahu kiri Kyuhyun jauh lebih keras daripada yang tadi. "Apa perlu aku ulangi?" tanyanya, jemari mungilnya meremas kuat bahu kokoh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Min-_mu_ itu sedang meringis kesakitan karena jarinya teriris saat memasak. Dan itu karena kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

—Dan bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

Hyoyeon memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah pemuda dengan julukan '_The Most Handsome Devil_' dari penggemarnya dari seantero SMArt _School_ yang terdiri atas SMP dan SMA. Seharusnya—walau se-_evil_ apapun dia—Hyoyeon tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah setega ini kepada kekasihnya; tertawa di atas penderitaan Sungmin—yang saat ini sedang menahan perih karena jarinya teriris pisau saat ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena Kyuhyun memberikan ide yang benar-benar buruk.

"Tsk, terserahlah!" omel Hyoyeon kesal. Ia segera mengikuti Hyukjae yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pertandingan tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun—yang masih tertawa—mengekor di belakang Hyoyeon.

* * *

**:o0o:**

* * *

"Ya! Kim Hyoyeon, beraninya kau membohongiku!"

Omelan yang mengalun jelas dari mulut Choi Siwon bagai 'sambutan selamat datang' untuk Hyoyeon yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam villa mewah keluarga Choi. Hyoyeon tertawa untuk yang kesekian kali ketika melihat wajah masam yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Siwon. Di sela tawanya, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju ruang makan untuk mengecek jumlah 'anak asuhnya' yang ada di sana—mengabaikan ocehan Siwon yang benar-benar menyimpang dari dirinya yang ada di sekolah.

"Salah sendiri tidak menurut."

Kalimat yang sama terus dilontarkan Hyoyeon setiap Siwon memberikan jeda pada ocehannya. Hyoyeon terus berjalan menuju ruang makan, diikuti Siwon yang juga memiliki arah yang sama. Namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung pergi ke ruang makan, ia segera pergi ke kamarnya dan Sungmin. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya berada di sana.

* * *

**:o0o:**

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

_Namja_ dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu berisi—tapi tidak terlalu kurus—itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meminta izin dari seseorang yang (pasti) berada di dalam untuk masuk ke dalam. "Minnie, aku masuk, ya," ujarnya lembut. Kemudian membuka pelan kenop pintu dari kayu mahoni dengan berbagai ukiran indah yang mengukirnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, sepasang manik hitam itu langsung menerawang kamarnya yang tergolong luas. Ia berusaha mencari sosok _namja_ imut yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun lamanya. Sementara tangan kanannya dengan perlahan menggenggam kenop pintu bagian dalam dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang pasti akan membuat Changmin (si Raja Makanan) itu akan kesal setengah mati karena acara makan siangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik.

_Gotcha_.

Sepasang permata hitam itu akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedaritadi. Sosok _namja_ dengan rambut hitam yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ sambil menonton acara televisi. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal—yang membuat Kyuhyun malah gemas dan ingin segera mencubit kedua pipinya. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi ia segera menghampiri sang kekasih dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan manja. Ia merangkak, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Minnie marah, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari samping menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Tapi, secepat kilat Sungmin langsung menepis tangan kekasihnya. masih _ngambek_, mungkin. "Aku lelah," ujar pemuda bergigi kelinci itu, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan tidur. Tidak lupa ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga perutnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia melihat punggung Sungmin yang menghadap dirinya, dan tak lama kemudian senyum iseng mulai tersungging di bibir seksinya. Tangannya iseng mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup singkat telinga kiri Sungmin. "Minnie jangan marah, _ne_?" Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan lembut, dan hangat. Membuat laki-laki yang dibisiki kata-kata dengan nada lembut seperti itu memanas wajahnya.

"Ck, jangan menggodaku," ujarnya—sok dingin. Ia menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis dari sang kekasih.

Tidak suka dengan selimut yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuh mungil Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti Sungmin-nya, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam lindungan selimut tebal itu dan menutupnya. Memeluk Sungmin, lalu menutup matanya dengan santai—berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua keluhan yang Sungmin lontarkan kepada dirinya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berusaha melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih kuat darinya tentu membuat segala usahanya sia-sia. "Lepas, Kyunniee~~" rengek Sungmin, ia memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namun pelukan Kyuhyun malah jadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya tepat di atas kepala Sungmin. Kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan dan mengelus helai rambut itu perlahan. "Memangnya Minnie mau ke mana, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aish, lepaskan saja~" mohonnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala ingin mempertahankan posisi mereka saat ini. "Kyunnie lepas—"

"Ssshh..." Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menempel di bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat Sungmin menatapseakan bertanya '_kenapa?__' _kepada dirinya. "Biarkan saja seperti ini...," ucapnya. Pelan, dan entah kenapa begitu menenangkan hati Sungmin.

Ah, Sungmin benar-benar menyukai saat-saat ini.

Sungmin tanpa sadar mengabaikan rasa kesalnya tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Di mana Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk masuk ke dapur dan melaksanakan janjinya—memasak selama liburan sekolah—sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahat khasnya. Senyum yang membuat Sungmin—yang _notabene_-nya tidak pernah diusili karena keramahannya—menjadi tertarik dengan Kyuhyun yang waktu itu selalu mengusilinya sambil memperlihatkan senyum _evil _andalannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika Sungmin tidak membalas pertanyaannya, dan memilih untuk menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun dan angin pantai di siang hari yang menyejukkan. Di tambah suara debur ombak yang menenangkan, membuat mata Sungmin terasa semakin berat—mengantuk.

"Minnie, jangan marah lagi, ya?" mohon pemuda berambut cokelat itu, ia terus mengusap lembut helai rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara senyum lembut itu masih setia berada di wajah tampannya. "Kyunnie minta maaf karena sudah membuat Minnie kesal...," lanjutnya. Tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang menempel di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih terus mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Mmmm..." Sungmin bergumam pelan, semakin merapatkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya—semakin dekat dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terlukis indah di wajah manis seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup kepala Sungmin lagi dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya mengelus manja punggung tangan Sungmin, dan tangan kanannya masih pada kegiatan pertamanya: mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sshh ... tidurlah...," bisiknya pelan, ia mengenggam erat. "Kau pasti lelah, ya...," gumam Kyuhyun pelan, ia menatap Sungmin yang sudah menutup matanya—tertidur.

Merasa Sungmin sudah benar-benar terlelap, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Sungmin, serta mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin. Dengan sangat perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin yang tadi menyamping menjadi terbaring. Dan setelah itu, ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merapikan selimut agar Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman. Senyum sarat kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat wajah tidur Sungmin.

Begitu tenang ... dan bersahaja...

"Selamat tidur, _Baby_ Minnie..." Kyuhyun mencium pelan dahi Sungmin. Kemudian memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tertidur smabil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menikmati keindahan yang ada pada diri Lee Sungmin yang membuat dirinya dan hatinya menjadi luluh begitu saja—menghilangkan semua sifat _evil_ yang (katanya) sudah menjadi bawaan sejak lahir.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Sungmin. Dari wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya mentari yang tidak terlalu terik. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang dibelai lembut oleh semilir angin pantai yang begitu menyejukkan, dan berlanjut ke sepasang manik indah Sungmin yang tertutup untuk saat ini. Kemudian hidung mancungnya...

Kyuhyun menahan napas ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada di bawah hidung Sungmin.

...bibir manis yang selalu mengucapkan kata '_aku-mencintaimu_' kapanpun dan di manapun, bibir manis yang selalu mengucapkan ... err ... sumpah serapah atas keusilan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, bibir manis yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Cho Kyuhyun, bibir manis yang selalu ... menggodanya dan seolah berkata '_sentuhlah-aku_'.

Em ... kecupan ringan di bibir bukan suatu masalah, kan?

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, mempependek jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan tumpuan agar tidak menindih dan membuat Sungmin terbangun. Ia miringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah kecupan singkat yang ia inginkan dari bibir Sungmin.

_Chu_

Ah, benar-benar hanya kecupan singkat, tenang, dan benar-benar sunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat di mana Kyuhyun terakhir kali menciumi Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu, membuat kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun berderit. Buktinya, setelah bibir Kyuhyun dan bibir Sungmin menempel kurang lebih selama sepuluh detik, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia kembali mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan tangan kirinya kembali mengelus sekali rembut Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_, Minnie," bisiknya lembut.

Dan tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mungkin akan membangunkan Sungminnya.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**:o0o:**

**.**

A/N: _Finnaly_! _My first fanfiction was finnished at 02:08 AM! xD_ Ah, halo, _Readers_! Di sini Ahn Ah-ra~! Sebelumnya salam kenal, ya! Saya _author_—abal—yang baru di ffn, hehe. Sekali lagi salam kenaal~ *bows* Mohon bantuannya buat yang 'senior' di _fandom_ ini! *nunduk 90 derajat*

Anwy, gajekah? Jika gaje, harap maklum, ini fanfiksi pertama. Jadi—ya gitu deh *nyengir* #alibi. Dan, apa KyuMinnya sudah ada unsur '_fluff_'nya? Kalau kurang Ah-ra mohon maaf~ Ah-ra bukan orang yang manis—tapi menyukai hal-hal yang berbau manis. Kkk~

_Well, no more 'bacot'(?) again! Mind to gimme ya review—flame or concirt? *puppy eyed* Thanks!^^_

_._

_Cute regards(?), Ahn Ah-ra—2013.04.30_


End file.
